Keep It A Secret, Okay?
by xkarkatvantas
Summary: This is going to be a Humanstuck Cronkri fanfic with multiple chapters. Kankri is a preachers kid and the new kid in town. He has a crush on Cronus and can't let his dad find out. Will be smut in later chapters. Tell me what y'all think of this chapter and make any suggestions. This is my first fanfic so that's why it's so short.
1. Chapter 1

It's early October. The seasons are changing and so is your life. Your family moved to a new town because your father was offered a job preaching at the huge church down town.

Today is your first day at your new school and of course you get lost before 1st period even starts. "Why is this school so big? It'll take at least 30 minutes to walk through this whole place and class starts in 3 minutes." You think to yourself as you round the corner and run right into another student.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry...," you begin to apologize but as he turns around you can't seem to finish your sentence. You're captivated by his greased back jet black hair and his extraordinary eyes. His violet eyes? You've never seen anyone with violet eyes before but you think they're gorgeous. Before you can continue to bask in his good looks you are startled back to reality with the snapping of fingers in your face.

"Um, are you okay, Chief?" the violet eyed boy asked. You can feel your face heating up as you think about how deep and perfect his voice sounds. Trying to hide your blushing face you look down and fix your red sweater. "Yes, yes. I am fine, thank you. I'm just a bit lost," you say as the Bell rings. "And late," you say defeated. "Vwell if you tell me vwhere your first class is I could showv it to ya," the boy said. "I would appreciate that, um...," you start to thank him but soon realize you don't know his name. "Oh, the name's Cronus. Cronus Ampora. And your name is?" Cronus asks. "My name is Kankri Vantas," you say introducing yourself. "Vwell Kankri, vwhat's your first class?" Cronus asks. You look down at your schedule, "Social Studies. Room 318." "318? That's just dowvn the hall," Cronus says as he starts towards the class.

You follow him down the hall and you can't help but look at his butt and how well his pants hug him. Your train of thought lost as he speaks. "Vwe're here," he says with a grin. You begin to wonder if he saw you staring and panic begins to rise in your stomach. "Oh, um, thank you Cronus for showing me to class. I must be heading in now," you say as you reach for the door handle. Before you can open the door you are stopped by a question. "Um, do you vwant to hang out after school today? Since you're new here and all I thought you might vwant a friend?" Cronus asks while scratching the back of his neck. With your panic diminishing and being replaced by butterflies you agree to meet by his car after school and you walk into class not even caring that you're 5 minutes late to class on your first day. All you care about is that you have a date after school. Wait, did you say a date? No, no, no, you're just hanging out with a friend. Yeah, a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Your first day at a new school is brought to an end by the ringing of the last bell. You pack up your books as fast as you can and start heading down the hallway to the front of the school. Standing on the steps you scan the parking lot for Cronus. You spot Cronus sitting on the hood of his 1950's DeSoto. It's the same violet color as his eyes. As you begin to head towards his car you notice a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Cronus, what do you think you're doing? Smoking on school property even after school hours is still reasonable cause for expulsion. Not to mention the health risks that come with-"

"Vwhoa there Kan. Slowv dowvn. It's not evwen lit. I havwe it more for looks that anything else really."

"If I may ask, what "look" are you going to get from an unlit cigarette?"

"The tough look, you knowv? Like the greasers had back in the day."

You knew he was striving to look like a greaser from the 1950's but you thought the cigarette was unneeded. He was already 5'8" and pretty muscular. You wonder if he plays any sports. With that body it'd be a shame if he didn't.

"Well in my opinion I don't think you need the cigarette to look tough."

"Really? Thanks Kan. Anyvways, hop in the car. You can put your bag in the back."

You set your backpack in the backseat and settle into the passengers seat as you buckle yourself in. You notice as Cronus gets in the car that he has two scars on his forehead. You decide not to ask him about it right now.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a beautiful day so I thought vwe vwould go to the park. Is that okay?"

"It's okay by me I suppose."

"So Kan, tell me a bit about you. Vwhy did you movwe here?"

"Well first my name is Kankri, not "Kan." So I'd appreciate it if you'd call me as such. And I moved here because my father got a job offer."

"Oh, really? Vwhat does your father do?"

"He's a preacher. He'll be preaching at the huge church downtown."

"Oh, a preacher's boy , huh? Nice."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Cronus?"

Cronus laughed a little. "Don't vworry about it. You're so sensitive, Kan. Anyvways, vwe,re here." You were so focused on telling Cronus about why you moved here to notice that y'all had in fact arrived at the park. There are a bunch of trees. The autumn sunset captured in their leaves. On your right there is a huge playground and on your left there is a walking trail with a couple of benches. Cronus gets out of the car and heads towards the swing set.

"Hey Kan, you comin'?"

"It's Kankri and yes."

You stop admiring the park to head over to where Cronus is. He is now swinging on the swings. You should've known he would've chose the swings instead of the walking trail. You think of him to be a bit childish but you won't argue since he has taken time to befriend you.

"So, Cronus," you say as you sit on the swing. "I've told you a little about myself. Now it's your turn."

"Vwell vwhat do you vwant to know, Chief?"

"Age, family, hobbies. Anything."

"Vwell I'm 18, I got an annoyin' little brother, and I'm on the svwim team at school."

You knew he had to have been on some type of sports team. You just didn't expect it to be the swim team.

"You swim? Tell me more about that."

"I havwe been svimmin' since I was little. I just feel at peace when I'm in the vwater. So vwhen I found out there vwas a svwimmin' team at school I had to join. Not to brag or nothin' but I'm the fastest svwimmer in the state."

"Oh really? Cronus Ampora, the fastest swimmer in the state?"

"Yup. State champ 3 years in a rowv."

"Impressive."

"Thanks Kan. Sometimes I just like to float in the vwater after practice and get lost in my thoughts. That gets ruined sometimes though because my ex-girlfriend and her friends take over the pool. They're on the girl's svwimteam."

And on that note you get this sinking feeling in your stomach. "He had a girlfriend. He probably doesn't even like guys. Not that he would even date me anyways...," you thought to yourself.

"So did you leavwe anyone at your old towvn? Like a girlfriend maybe?"

"Other than a few friends, no I did not. I've never really dated anyone before actually. No one really wants to date a guy who is celibate."

"Celibate? Vwhat's that?"

"Celibacy is where you take a vow to not have relationship that would involve sex. Which seems to be what everyone is after nowadays."

"So if you're celibate then vwhy do you stare at people's butts?" Cronus said with a shit eating grin on his face.

You look down at the ground with panic settling in your stomach again. Your face feels as though it is on fire.

"It is perfectly okay for me to "check people out" as long as I do not partake in any sexual activities with said person, Cronus."

"So you admit to checking me out earlier, huh?"

"You know Cronus you really shouldn't ask people these kinds of things. It can be really triggering to some... but if you must know then yes I was and I am terribly sorry if I have triggered you in anyway."

"Triggered? Ha, more like flattered. I can't believwe a preacher's boy was checking me out."

"Again with the "preacher's boy" thing. What's up with that?"

"Vwell ain't you supposed to be some kind of angel or something? Instead of, you knowv?"

"If you are hinting at me being gay then I know. I was shocked too but my father being a preacher has nothing to do with me. And I would appreciate if you didn't think of me as the stereotypical preacher's boy." There was a few minutes of silence before Cronus spoke again.

"Look Kan, er I mean Kankri. I didn't mean to upset you or nothin'. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It's just I want people to see me as Kankri instead of the preacher's son, you know?"

"Yea I get vwhat you're saying. People alvways think I'm some hoodlum because of howv I dress. Gets kinda old after a while."

"Yea... Well it's getting late I think we should be heading about now."

"Oh. Yea sure but one quick thing. This town has an annual Hallovween festivwal and I vwas vwondering if you'd like to go to it. Vwith me?"

Your heart nearly skipped a beat when you heard that. Cronus Ampora had actually just asked you out on a date. An actual date. You tried to hide your excitement as you looked back up at him.

"I would like that very much actually."

"You vwould? Avwesome! It's in 3 days so I'll pick you up around 6:00pm. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds good."

You and Cronus get back into his car and y'all sing along to the radio all the way to your house. You just can't wait until the Halloween festival. Who knows you might end up with a boyfriend. Cronus drops you off at your house and watches you walk into the house before he drives off.

"Where have you been?" your little brother, Karkat, asks.

"Just hanging out with a new friend."

"Oh, you've already made a friend? That's great honey," your mom says as she walks out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready so you two boys come eat and tell us all about your day."

You eat dinner with your family and tell them all about school, Cronus, and the Halloween festival. Keeping in mind to make it sound like you weren't going on a date. After dinner you do some homework, take a shower, and try to go to bed. Which is kinda tough when all you can think about is your date with Cronus but you eventually manage to fall asleep.


	3. Update

**ATTENTION:** I will not be updating this fanfic any further. I had planned on updating it but because of personal reason I have decided not to. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
